russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Sequestered Network Regained As A Very Gaint Network
Thursday, December 1, 2016 One of the new shows to be launched on IBC-13 for 2017 is the much-awaited return of the longest-running sitcom now in a Diliman High School era as the first-ever curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol featuring the newest teen trio of Joyce Abestano, Keith Cruz and Raisa Dayrit. (Photo courtesy of IBC and Secarats) IBC-13, the undisputed number three television station in the Philippines, dubbed as the feel-good network, continues to offer the privatization process since its sequestrattion over three decades and five Philippine Presidents ago by changing the landscape and dominate the Philippine television industry as the government-sequestered broadcasting company in the Philippines has gained unprecedented and unexpected success throughout the year. Since Jose Avellana started taking over the network in 2014, the network has been committed to make its feel-good viewers through its own brand of groundbreaking and highly engaging programs that cater every segment of the Philippine viewing population. Most of IBC-13 shows in the the 70s and 80s. As a result, according to data from Kantar Media, more male and youth viewers in the country are beginning to enjoy IBC-13's diverse mix of programs such as drama, fantasy, game and reality shows, news programs, weekend sports (PBA), and other entertaining shows that suit their viewing habit. The success of the network has pushed IBC-13 to launch a new set of programs that will not only kick off 2017, but will also be part of the network's commitment. As IBC-13 prepares to beef up its capability to produce its new shows, the network has modified its program lineup by producing telenovelas and dramas. Some of these programs to be launched at the start of the year include the following: * Iskul Bukol, a revival of the legendary 70s and 80s sitcom will transform into a first-ever curriculum-based sitcom as the Diliman High School era, featuring the teen comedy trio of Bida Best 2016 second runner-up and the Teen Comedy Princess Joyce Abestano, The Runaway Princess Keith Cruz and the Comedienne Princess Raisa Dayrit as the three high school characters, together with King of All Media Tonton Gutierrez, cosplayer Alodia Gosiengfiao and teen actor Patrick Destura; * Vic & Leen, starring Victor Anastacio and Valeen Montenegro; * Morning Kris, a morning talk show marks the TV comeback of Queen of All Media Kris Aquino; * City Hunter, an action-packed thrilling drama based on the adaptation of 2011 Korean of the same title, marks the primetime comeback of the Action Prince AJ Muhlach; *''Don't Forget the Lyrics!, the local franchise of the hit musical game show from U.S. with Ryan Agoncillo as the host; * 'Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?, a curriculum-based drama as a revival of the 80s soap opera Anna Liza (GMA) and the 2013 soap opera Annaliza (ABS-CBN), featuring Bida Best 2016 1st runner-up and the Soap Opera Princess Jhazmyne Tobias as a high school classmate, with Cesar Montano, Cara Eriguel, Sam Y.G., Rizza Diaz, Alwyn Uytingco and Fred Lo; * ''My Little Anghel'', an afternoon fantaserye featuring Jana Agoncillo as an angel, together with Ryan Agoncillo and Assunta de Rossi; * ''Eh, Kasi Bata!, the children's noontime comedy series dubbed as a tawa-serye starring The Wonder Child Carleen Sky Aclan, Francyss Abuan, Chiz Escudero and Donita Rose; * '''''Magic Kamison, a magical fantaserye marks the primetime comeback the Asia's Pop Princess and the number one Fantaserye Princess Janella Salvador as a magical fairy girl; Aside from these new programs, IBC-13 viewers shall also retained the top-rating Kapinoy favorites like the daily noontime show APO Tanghali Na!, the top-rating afternoon curriculum-based drama High School Life, the weeknight phenomenal game show Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?, the weeknight primetime phenomenal superserye Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell, and the top-rating Sunday noontime youth-oriented musical variety show Hey it's Fans Day!, as well as some weekend primetime favorites like PBA, Joe D'Mango's Love Notes which will have more love stories, the family-oriented sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief, the longest-running gag show T.O.D.A.S., the reality singing search show Born to be a Superstar and Dingdong n' Lani. With these new engaging and entertaining programs and the success that the network has made throughout 2016, I can say that the sequestered network indeed begins to become a very giant network. This was also the statement made by its president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa during its trade launch held last week. And I couldn't agree more to that. So, more heavy drama and you can start enjoy watching shows that only IBC-13 can offer so I can assure you that it will make you feel-good. And that is a fact!!